The Complete Hogwarts Field Guide
by WereWolvesDeserveLoveToo
Summary: Written by the students who love it. A topsy turvy look at the unspoken rules of hogwarts.
1. Kings Cross Has a Secret

It was the first day of September at Kings Cross Station. Young girls and boys bustled through the crowded hall, eager to begin a new school year.In midst of all the chaos of lost luggage and last goodbyes, this station had a secret. Not every student in this hall would board one of the glistening black engines the station prided. No, a few of these children would board a more profound train. For these youngsters were not ordinary. They did not ride an ordinary train, and they did not go to any ordinary school. They were this years students for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	2. Empty Does Not Always Mean Welcome

"Brush your teeth, stay out of trouble, and don't stay up all night, got it?" Renee Lupin told her scowling son, Remus.

"Yeah, Yeah." he growled, rocking back and forth on his feet impatiently. His auburn hair fell forward into his face, masking a look of discontent with his mother's antics.

"Do you _understand_ me?" his mother said crossly.

"I said 'yes', didn't I?" Remus grumbled, leading his parents further down the platform.

"And don't disobey the teachers!" His father warned, patting Remus' shoulder. Remus stood straighter, and saluted his father.

"Yes-sir. Anything else, or should I just stay home again this year?"

"No, No. You've missed much too much school already! Three years, my poor dear!"

"You've got your trunk and your cloak," his father replied, hugging him tightly, "You're all set for Hogwarts. "

A load whistle burst through the station, and many young people who were also wishing their last goodbyes, hurried onto the train. He hugged his parents one more time, watched their backs disappear in the crowd as they walked away, and boarded the train.

"At last. A year to myself." he sighed.

He sat in the very first empty compartment could find- a hard task - and felt a wave of relaxation ride over him. He was Alone. Totally, completely, and _finally_, alone.

Remus had spent the last five years of his life surrounded by nothing but worried faces; his parents, healers, neighbors, even ministry officials, everyone had pity for poor, young, werewolf Remus Lupin. Remus had had quite enough of it. He hadn't had a say for so long, and now his life was all his.

Mine, all my own. he thought.

Closing his eyes, Remus sank into one of the deep red seat cushions, revelling in his new found solidarity. He watched the scenery pass outside the window at a fast speed, humming to himself.

Happy to be rid of worrying parents, and all to himself. Remus had never entertained the possibility that other students may interrupt his fun.

As the sound of the door opening drew Remus' eyes upward, three boys spilled into the cabin, two laughing, one groaning. He stood up suddenly, defensive of his loneliness now that he had it.

"Whoa," the tallest boy said, holding up his hands in defense, " No need to get edgy, mate. We just wondered if we could sit with you. My friend here," he nodded to the groaning boy, who was looking about the cabin,"needs a place to sit before he upchucks."

"Pleasant, but I'd rather be alone, thanks." he grumbled, sitting back down heavily. What had been a nice, quiet, empty compartment would not stay that way if he let them come in. Frustrated, the taller boy frowned deeply, making his black spectacles fall further down his nose. He ushered his friends out of the compartment, his eyes never leaving Remus.

The compartment was silent again. All was right in the world of Remus Lupin.

From this silent compartment he could watch the light outside got darker. He hadn't realised how long he'd been here. Hogwarts was a far way aways. Almost on the edge of unreachable. Remus stretched, and sat down. Hogwarts had been the only school to _offer_ to take him. Schools could be even worse then people sometime in that aspect.

Schools spent their time making excuses on why he shouldn't go, but they weren't brave enough to say why they _wouldn't_ let him go. Ever since he was small, Remus had loved to learn, and to tell him now that he couldn't do that because of his lycanthropy? Well, it was adding insult to injury. His parents and he had searched and searched, and finally, three years into when he should've started, a new headmaster was appointed, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry contacted _him._

The new headmaster did not make exscuses, but instead rules for Remus. He was to stay clear of classes or students that could exspose his condition. He was not to attend classes on the day before, after, or on the full moon. On the nights of the full moon, he was to be escorted off grounds to a safer place, and collected in the morning. Hogwarts was saying something he could understand.

safety for yourself _and _our students.

Hogwarts had given him a place to learn and enjoy himself, while still being safe. He was going to enjoy this year.


End file.
